


The French Revolution AU

by Naxxerie (HotShame)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambassador Fury, Count Loki, Dauphin Steve Rogers, Dauphine Tony Stark, Duchess Natasha, Duke Clint, F/M, Gentlemen-in-waiting Rhodes, I felt so weird out by this, King-consort Tony Stark, M/M, Mistress of the Household Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Omega Tony, Prince James Barnes, Prince Sam Wilson, Super weird fic, alternate universe - french revolution, brief moment of Loki/Tony, but hey! it's Stony, hence, king steve rogers, prince bucky, they have babies, yay for Stony, you already know what I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotShame/pseuds/Naxxerie
Summary: An Alpha/Omega Dynamics story (because I hate gender!bend with passion, and I want stony to have babies)  based on the movie Marie Antoinette (2006) but with more love between kings Steve and Tony (hopefully).





	The French Revolution AU

**Author's Note:**

> Even if Tony is a male and should be referred to as the “dauphin” I’ll still stick with the “dauphine” as to have a sort of difference between him and Steve. :)

As the carriage drew to a stop, the door opens. “Are we there yet?” Tony asked as he peaked out of the corner, taking a quick look to the outside.

“Yes, we have arrived at Schuttern for the official handover,” Ambassador Fury replied in his calm and stern voice.

“Then you will be presented to the king, and to your fiancé, Steve Auguste.”

When they reached a huge tent with both Austria and French guard loitering around, they stopped in front of a firm loading lady dressed in red gown.

“Your Highness, may I present to you, the mistress of your household, Comtesse de Virginia.”

The mistress – or Pepper – as Tony liked to refer in his head, bowed at him. “Your Royal Highness,” she said, the guards behind him bowed as well.

Tony, overcome by sudden excitement, hugged her. Pepper didn’t look pleased with the slightest. She swallowed her complains, as she usually does, and motioned for her, “Monsieur.”

Tony nodded and went inside the tent.

“This structure of the handover ceremony has been built precisely astride the borders of the two great lands. You have on Austrian soil, you will exit on French as the dauphine of France. Now you must bid farewell to your party and leave all of Austria behind.”

Pepper instructed.

 _This is it._ Tony heaved a heavy sigh. He has been mentally preparing for this for the rest of the journey. But it’s still hard to bid goodbye to your best friends, your home.

He turned around, with tears in his eyes. “Goodbye,” he whispered as his two best friends. The two were already crying, one even wiping furiously at his eyes with his napkin.

Tony nodded at the both of them.

They turned around and left, leaving Tony to his future.

“It is a custom that the bride retains nothing belonging to a foreign court. And etiquette always observed on such occasion,” Pepper explained as Tony’s final belongings – his clothes and accessories – were removed from his body.

Tony stood firmed against all of it.

* * *

“You’re lucky. Apparently, he’s quite beautiful,” Bucky – Steve’s brother said, as he fought against the Dauphin. Sam, his other brother, paused to take a breath. Both of the brothers wore blue french clothes while Steve was dressed in red, standing out brightly against his brothers.

“I’ll probably end up with someone who likes a dog or a horse,” Steve replied playfully earning laughter from both of his brothers. 

“I heard he’s very nice,” Sam said. But his comment was ignored as the carriage that carries Steve’s omega drew closer.

The carriage arrived and Tony stepped out, now adorned with French clothing.

Ambassador Fury helped him out.

He pointed at the man standing beside the carriage – the first to welcome them.

“The duke de Choiseul, the foreign minister who was instrumental in this union.”

Tony bowed his head to acknowledge the man. He searched his mind for the answer drilled into his head.

“I shall never forget that you were responsible for my happiness,” Tony recited from memory.

“And that of France,” The duke painfully reminded.

Tony wasn’t a Prince of Austria anymore; he is now a property of France – a gift of Austria to France.

Tony refused to comment the bitter insult he had formulated on his head. Ambassador Fury looked at him, quite thankful for not replying something hostile to the duke

“Please,” The duke motioned for the royal family standing just a few steps away from them.

They walked towards the King.  
“May I present Monsieur la Dauphine Anton.”

Tony bowed accordingly. He could smell the strong scent of the Alpha.

“My dear father king,” he said.

The king took his hand and kissed it. “Welcome, Monsieur.”

Together, they walked towards the France’s Royal Family.

“Let me present my grandson, Steve Auguste,” Steve walked closer and bowed in front of his fiancé.

“Welcome, Monsieur” Steve replied, a bit timidly.

Tony could smell the intoxicating smell of lavender, strawberry cake, and – anxiety exhausting from the dauphin’s body. He took a quick glance at the dauphin’s brothers to see if they could smell the same. They looked just as conflicted as Steve, so Tony felt he don’t mind.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Tony reached out and hugged Steve.

Steve stood rigged, not expecting the hug.

The Royal Family went back towards the carriage and rode back to the castle.

As they arrived at the castle, Tony stepped out to see the nobles waiting at the front. As what his queen mother had predicted, all eyes were trailed towards Tony.

Tony, as much as he enjoys basking in the attention, felt frightened and uncertain by the amount of intensity flashed within the eyes of the nobles. They were judging him. He could feel their heads gearing up with insulting words.

Yet, Tony remembered his teachings and stood his ground. He shall remain resilient. He’ll be the king-consort of France. He will be King.

* * *

After the exhausting wedding between him and the Dauphin and the equally exhausting and embarrassing blessing down by the priest, Tony laid awake alone in the dark bed.

It seems like Steve won’t be joining him tonight.

The following night, Tony waited patiently for his husband. He was excited to consummate the marriage with his now husband.

At long last, his husband arrived. Tony beamed with joy.

“What a hunt today,” Steve loudly exclaimed. Tony nodded and nudged closer.

“I’m exhausted,” Steve said, before Tony could utter another word. Steve closed his eyes, while Tony stared at him calmly loosing himself to sleep. He reached for his hand, and smiled when Steve wrapped around his.

Four more nights, still Tony was left aching beside the Dauphin.

* * *

“Come, my little truffle cake.” Prince Bucky motioned to his wife. “I’m going to ravage you!” he exclaimed as his wife laughed while following him to the castle grounds.

Tony stared longingly at the closeness between the Prince and his wife.

He grasped his husband’s hand. “Will you come back right away?”

“Yes, my sweet,” Steve replied. “Just a quick hunting excursion. We’ll be back straight away.”

Tony paused for a moment, hesitating to say what he had wanted. But after long nights of exhaustion and boredom merged with embarrassment within French Court, Tony opened his mouth to voice his thoughts.

“I will be humiliated before the court and public if your brother’s new wife gets pregnant before I do.”

“When I return from Saint-Cloud, you can be sure that I will resume my regime and hopefully everything will go swimmingly,” Steve said with a hesitant smile on his face.

Tony grasped on what little hope he could find within it. He smiled.

Steve bowed and kissed his hand. Before he left, he waved goodbye at his husband.

Tony did the same.

* * *

Tony adored the female singing in front of the Paris theater. He loved how the music resounded against his ears. He stared with awe as the men and woman performed magnificently and in-tune with the music playing live at the bottom stage.

The door to their private space opened. And out stepped a gentleman. “Hello?”

Tony and his gentlemen-of-the-bedchamber Rhodes, turned towards the gentleman. “Hello, Clint.”

Clint, holding a glass of wine, went towards his friend and shook his hand. “How lovely to see you!” he exclaimed. “Yes, um, this is the Duke de Barton,” Rhodes introduced him.

Tony smiled. “Hello.” He had resigned himself on calling this new comer 'Clint', for some unknown reason.

“Your Majesty,” Clint politely exclaimed.

“We haven’t seen you for a while,” Rhodes inquired.

“I know!” Clint said. “I’ve been in St. Petersburg where I met Natasha,” Clint mentioned towards the serious and honest-looking woman standing behind him with eyes wandering around the theatre.

She gave them a polite bow, in which they returned.

“Isn’t she divine?” Clint gushed.

“Have you ever been with a Russian?” he whispered as if passing some secret.

Rhodes immediately reacted, while Tony remained silent, curious. “No, I—“

“They’re so bossy,” Clint said as if complaining. But both of them knew he secretly loves being bossed around. 

“Anyway, I must be off. It was lovely to meet you,” Clint replied before going off with his wife.

Tony continued to enjoy the music of the theatre, he smiled at Steve, and Steve smiled back. Steve took a few more glance at his husband, still marveled by his beauty, yet too scared to do anything about it.

Immediately after the performance, Tony was compelled to clap. He clapped and clapped, even as the hall remained silent, and the occupancies giving him dirty looks.

Rhodes motioned for him to stop. “Applause is not usually permitted at court performances,” he warned. Tony was flabbergasted by this news. He looked at him as if he’s an idiot. “Why not? It was wonderful!” Surely they are not deaf? As stubborn as he was, he stood up and continued clapping.

“Clap! Clap!” He exclaimed, motioning to others to do the same.

The others, seeing and hearing the dauphine’s commands, stood up, albeit grudgingly, and did the same. Soon, everyone was standing and clapping at the performance while the actors, who were shocked beyond words, bowed to the audience. Some spectators were smiling adoringly at the queen, while others were distastefully at him. Steve looked at him with the former.

* * *

Tony and his two gentlemen-of-the-bedchambers were lazily lounging on Tony’s waiting room when Clint suddenly exclaimed a rebellious idea.

Tony had been telling them his bed problems and how Steve refused to touch him for some unknown reasons.

Clint had been compelled to allow his lord to have some little fun.

“We should all go to Paris for the masked ball,” Clint suggested.

Tony rolled his eyes and took Rhodes’ drink to take a sip. “We’re not allowed to go without a formal reception.”

Clint’s eyes flashed with mischief. “Well, if it’s a _masked_ ball, no one would have to know, would they?”

Tony, Clint, Rhodes and even Steve went to the masked ball wearing their own versions of a mask. Tony looked around with awe. Alpha and Omega of higher status gathered around and chats and dance. Without his status and role being broadcasted to everyone, Tony felt freedom surging within him. He could be anyone in here!

“Which way?” Tony asked Clint. “Here!” Clint exclaimed, leading the group.

Steve was still amazed by the structure of the hall and looked around with eyes filled with confusion and wariness. Tony grasped his arms and began to drag him down the stairs. “Come on!”

No time to waste!

Tony danced and danced until his arm and feet ached from exhaustion.

“Excuse me!” Clint exclaimed as he dragged his lord around the ball.

Meanwhile, Steve remained at the top of the ball, looking and observing his subjects festivity below. A man approached him.

“Where do you come from, monsieur?”

“Versailles.” Steve replied, sternly.

“Ah!” The man seemed pleased by his reply. “And has the dauphin done the deed yet?” He whispered in his ear. Steve’s eyes widened with horror.

“What?”

“Has the dauphin deflowered the dauphine?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’d love to do the honors, you know.”

Steve merely nodded and distanced himself from that perverted man, not knowing if he could control himself long enough not to push the man beyond the stairs. Oh, how satisfying it would be to see his body fell to the ground, and blood sprouting out from his head like a donkey shot.

After the music had ended, Clint and Tony went into the side, to drink quietly with their champagne. Tony inquired about the woman Clint had been engaged with earlier.

“Doesn’t interest me,” he said.

“Perhaps you’re merely afraid of your wife?” Tony teased.

“That too,” Clint confessed.

“Have you seen Rhodes?” Tony took a look around.

“No. I swear I dragged his sorry ass out here—oh!” his eyes settled on the man eyeing the two of them from the other side of the hall.

Tony gasped at his friend’s exclamation and took a look at him.

Tony locked eyes with an attractive man entertaining a lady in a glimmering yellow dress.

“Look at that sword,” Clint exclaimed in mock awe. “I’d like to see what he could do with that.”

Tony laughed.

“Who’s he talking to? A hideous dress she’s wearing,” Clint added. It earned another amused smile from Tony.

As Clint saw the man approaching, he whispered at Tony “Have fun.”

Clint then left Tony with the man.

Upon arriving, the man immediately asked: “Do I know you?”

“No. I don’t think so,” Tony replied.

He motioned to the lady left by the man. “Are you making any progress with her?”

The man smiled. “Possibly. Are you going to tell me who you are?”

“Are you?” Tony challenged.

“Count Asgard of the Swedish army,” the man replied without hesitation. “Or Loki. An alpha,” he quickly added.

“I know,” Tony replied, a bit irritated, but otherwise, aroused.

Tony bowed. “Count Loki,” he turned to leave, but Loki stopped him with a hold of his hand.

Tony smiled playfully and walked away.

“That’s the Dauphine!” A woman exclaimed beside Loki.

For a moment, Loki’s smile got wider.

Tony left, a blush adorning his face.

* * *

He found his husband flapping his black cape. Upon noticing Tony, Steve immediately held his hand. “We must go. It’s half past three in the morning.”

Tony didn’t want to leave. “No! Let’s just stay a little longer,” he insisted.

“Oh, please. Let’s go. Come on,” Steve urged.

But Tony was equally stubborn, “Please, please!”

Steve motioned for him to go upwards. Tony rolled his eyes. Damn his hormones damming him to submit.

“Fine,” he finally said.

Steve nodded and walked upstairs towards the exit, Tony, and Clint trailing behind him.

“I haven’t seen Rhodes!” Clint said.

Tony shook the thoughts away. “Did you know Count Asgard?”

Clint paused for a moment, reflecting on why Tony immediately dismissed the idea that Rhodes had not come with them when he had been trailing after Tony since first Tony step on French Court and on why Tony was suddenly inquiring about – oh!

“Yes! Count Asgard, of course! Beatrice de la Falaise was with him last summer. He’s got quite a reputation, you know.”

“Really?”

“Comtesse de Sevigny. She was with him too.”

When they arrived back at French Court, the King was dead.

And Steve was crown King, Tony his king-consort.

* * *

After Tony celebrated his birthday with a frightening amount of jewelry and gambling, Emperor Bruce of Austria, heir to their mother, his brother arrived to give him some advice. As they are sipping some Jasmine tea, Bruce started his lecture. “As your brother, I have to lecture you about your constant gambling, and choice of friends like Duke de Barton. Do you think she’s the proper gentlemen-of-the-bedchamber for a King?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “But she’s fun! She makes me laugh.”

But Bruce wasn’t finished yet. “And your constant parties. I mean, they can hardly leave you enough time to spend alone with your husband.”

Tony would love to skip this part. Yes, he hasn’t been touched by Steve ever since their wedding and the closest contact they had was when Steve grasped his hand as they lay in bed.

“I’m sure our mother has worried you,” Tony scoffed.

Both of them laughed. “Yes. Well, of course, she has. I think I’m gonna talk to Steve.”

Tony nodded, pleased to hear that.

* * *

“Magnificent!” Bruce exclaimed at the huge black elephant behind the bars.

Steve beamed with pride as he held up an apple that the elephant immediately placed upon his mouth. He chewed loudly as the two kings turned to marvel at its obedience.

“We have a female elephant in our Austrian menagerie,” King Bruce was first to speak.

“Well, perhaps we could arrange a marriage,” Steve barked.

Bruce remained silent, not knowing if Steve had indeed harbored some ill-feeling and felt forced to marry Tony or was he merely adding some humor to their afternoon walk.

When Steve laughed, Bruce did along with him.

Bruce, not wanting to waste more time, immediately jumped at the topic he’d been wanting to discuss.

“So, I thought we could have a little talk about the marriage bed.”

For a few moments, Steve remained silent beside him, before deciding to speak for his reputation. “The doctor said I was fit.”

“Good,” was Bruce’s instant reply. “What goes on exactly?”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Bruce decided to continue talking.

“I understand you have a certain passion for locks.”

“Yes.”

“Well, you see…if the key doesn’t fit the lock…”

Tony saw Steve entered their chambers. He was quietly lounging in his bed, reading a book that his brother had given him before he left. Tony immediately closed the book to welcome his husband.

“Hmm…you smell quite different today,” Tony said, giggling as Steve wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Your brother had made an excellent point,” Steve answered, sniffling Tony’s neck. Tony arched his neck to the side, giving Steve more access.

“Oh? May I ask what?” Tony pried. He gasped as Steve bit the side of his neck. Steve growled as his hand wormed its way towards Tony’s crotch. Tony felt the tip of his ass swelling with liquid.

“No,” was Steve’s only reply.

They rutted that night.

* * *

“AH! AH!” Tony screamed as he tried to push through this difficult pregnancy. All important people of the court were standing at the bottom of the bed, quietly absorbing the birth of their son.

Steve stood amongst them, looking worried and concerned.

Finally, the wailing of the baby resounded throughout the room. All people breath a sighed of relief.

“Is it a boy?” One of the cabinets asked.

“It’s a girl!” exclaimed the birth maid.

“She’s beautiful!” Pepper said.

Tony smiled at that. Steve held his hand and kissed it.

Tony glowed like a proud parent. Steve rained Tony down with his adoring kisses.

Tony looked adoringly at his baby little girl. He was everything that he wished for.

“Poor little girl,” Tony cooed at his daughter.

“You are not what was desired, but you are no less dear to me. A boy would be the son of France, but you Marie Therese, shall be mine.”  
Pepper arrived at the door, trailed by a woman with a very big breast structure. The woman took the newborn princess in her hands and exited the room.

Tony’s eyes trailed after the woman. His arm outstretched, aching for his daughter.

“The nurse would feed the princess, now,” Pepper said.

All Tony could do, was nodding his head.

Bells rang as the son of France was born. “What a joy! The Dauphin of France!” People gathered around the court to get a sight of the Dauphin of France.

Tony mourned their third child in silence.

“Yes, they must go, I will stay,” Steve insisted to his cabinet as they recommend the King and Queen to escape the country as the common people are starting to conduct massive revolt against the royal.

“Certainly the royal family must find somewhere more secure,” Ambassador Fury said.

“Metz is one of the strongest fortresses in Europe,” Prince Sam added.

“You will not be safe here,” Prince Bucky said.

“I too shall stay. My place is here with my husband,” Tony concluded.

Steve stared at his husband with eyes filled with love. Tony nodded, acknowledging the love in return.

Tony shed tears as he hugged his best friend – Rhodes – back as he leaves for the carriage. Rhodes had insisted on staying but Tony refused to welcome him back in Court. In the end, with the disaster of Clint, Rhodes was forced to leave as well.

It was painful for the both of them. As they an unsure of when they would see each other next.

Tony hoped that, if they ever live in the next life, they would find themselves in each other’s embrace.

Tony could only dream.

Steve and Tony shared a painful last supper at their court, with the echoes of the people’s cry resounding loudly against the castle’s walls.

At last, they rode a carriage to take them away from the castle.

Steve smiled sadly at his husband, eyes still haunted by his mistake.

If he had only listened to the cries of their people, if only he had been a better ruler, they wouldn’t have been in this carriage, riding with fear for their future.

Tony smiled sadly at his husband, eyes still haunted by his fears.

He had never held malice against his husband for he would admit that he had done some mistakes as well.

Tony cast a glance at the window of their carriage.

“Are you admiring your lime avenue?” Steve asked.

Tony remained silent for a moment, eyes still burning against the sight of what he had once considered as his private paradise.

Tony looked back at his husband, fresh tears streaming down the corner of his eyes.

“I’m saying goodbye.”

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Okay, first of all, I don’t know what came over me. But what the fuck—I just thought of writing a Marie Antoinette au verse with my favorite pairing stony.
> 
> Just so you know, I’ve been cursing myself the whole time writing this. I don’t even know how the hell my brain was able to conjure and stomach this thought – but hey! No rules in the fan fiction universe right? 
> 
> I’m laughing my ass out every time I write their dialogues. 
> 
> Next thing you know, I’ll be writing Pride&Prejudice AU or Hercules Au. What? Do you want that? Comment below! Lol


End file.
